pokelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachutwo
Pikachutwo is a clone of Ash's Pikachu. Biology Pikachutwo's appearance differs from Pikachu (and other Pikachu) by the black fur patterns on his ears, which are shaped in downward-facing spikes as opposed to a smooth curve, similar to a Pichu. Pikachutwo's voice is also distinctly different from Pikachu, and he tends to slur his words in comparison to his original. Biography Pikachutwo first appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back as one of the clones produced by Mewtwo's cloning machine. He was created with a DNA sample retrieved from Ash's Pikachu, and was released when the machine was destroyed by Ash in his attempts to rescue Pikachu. Pikachutwo took part in a large battle, where the clone Pokémon brutally fought their originals for the sake of superiority. Pikachutwo attempted to join by savagely attacking Pikachu to the point of exhaustion. However, Pikachu refused to fight back, despite Pikachutwo's insistence and fierce battling to the point that Pikachutwo could only stand when being supported. He was last seen at the end of the movie, flying away with Mewtwo. Pikachutwo's next appearance was in Mewtwo Returns. The clone Pokémon now had sought refuge from humanity at Mount Quena, a large mountain in Johto. Here, he was shown as a figure of authority in the hierarchy of the group of cloned Pokémon, often standing at Mewtwo's side along with Meowthtwo, questioning Mewtwo's actions and offering his opinion on any future plans. He seemed to handle the more military and practical side of the group, whereas Meowthtwo tended to handle the spiritual and moral factors. When he encountered Pikachu again, Pikachutwo initially reacted violently, blaming him for leading humans to Mount Quena and telling him to "Get out, or he'll regret it". Despite Mewtwo's orders to cease, Pikachutwo launched himself at Pikachu, only to be stopped by Mewtwo. It was then revealed that Pikachutwo held a lot of resentment towards Pikachu because he is free to go and do whatever he wants, whereas Pikachutwo and the other clone Pokémon are always forced to hide. He vehemently argued against Mewtwo's proposal of leaving their home and finding somewhere else to hide, and insisted that they must fight for their freedom. The next morning, he lead a breakaway group of clone Pokémon as well as Pikachu and Meowth to battle the incoming Team Rocket Combat Unit, but all were defeated by a combination of a paralyzing gun from Giovanni's helicopter and Poké Balls dropped from blimps from the sky. This was in spite of Pikachu attempts to save him, blasting away the Poké Ball that was falling towards his clone with Thunderbolt. This action seemed to soften Pikachutwo's feelings towards Pikachu, and the two were then seen side by side from that point onward. The encounter forced Mewtwo to act and save the clone Pokémon, leaving their island home and others living there exposed to the cruelties of the Grunts who flew there. Later on, Pikachutwo and Pikachu were made example of by Team Rocket's elite agent Domino, and were blasted against a rock by her electrostatic tulip to prove to Mewtwo that they were not afraid to hurt Pokémon in order to force Mewtwo to bend to their will. The two Pokémon were later seen by Ash and friends, nearly wiped out, bringing up the rear of a pack of captured clone Pokémon. They were then revived by a sample of spring water (taken from the Purity Spring hidden at the center of the island) collected earlier that day by Cullen Calix to examine its properties. This miraculous revival prompted Pikachu and Pikachutwo to suggest the Spring to Mewtwo when he was badly injured by Team Rocket's machines. One of these machines was aided to destruction by a combined Thunderbolt from both Pikachu. After the moving of the Spring and Clarity Lake under Mount Quena, Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo were the last to leave, staying behind with Mewtwo to say one final goodbye to Ash and friends. Pikachutwo was last seen flying into the distance with Mewtwo and Meowthtwo, crucially seen going their separate ways in the distance. Personality 'General Personality' Pikachutwo was shown to be a lot more aggressive than Pikachu, and would often elect to use violence to solve a problem rather than reason or diplomacy, qualities that Pikachu has displayed on a number of similar occasions. He tends to use physical violence against his opponents as opposed to his attacks, another key difference. In Mewtwo Returns, Pikachutwo was shown to be a general figure, whose aggressive strain seemed to have placed him as a natural leader. While Mewtwo himself was shown to be conflicted and not willing to use violence, Pikachutwo was shown to persuade and lead Pokémon into battle. This is perhaps characterized by his speech to the other cloned Pokémon (as translated by Meowth) when their island home was threatened by Team Rocket: "This is more than just a battle, this is war." His negative reaction towards Ash's Pikachu shown both in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns perhaps sheds light on this, as he greatly resents the freedom that Pikachu enjoys. Towards the end of Mewtwo Returns, Pikachutwo appeared to have mellowed a little, possibly because of the influence of being around Pikachu for a period of time. Though still being a strong leader, his resentment towards natural Pokémon seems to have all but disappeared. Moved Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Cloned Pokémon Category:Pikachu Category:Users of Thunderbolt Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara Category:Nicknamed Pokémon